


What Have I Done?

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: What Have I Done?Author/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: GBoard Position(or card image): The Charms CorridorPrompt: Not Established Relationship + either 1) Forced Proximity or 2) Fake Dating - Minimum: 31 Maximum: 531Word Count: 531 wordsSummary: Harry acts before he thinks - again - and gets himself into an awkward situation.Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	What Have I Done?

“Ron, what am I going to do?” Harry asked. “She won’t take no for an answer!” 

“Sorry mate, I have no idea,” Ron said, shrugging apologetically. “But you’ll have to tell her something that’ll make her realise you’re not interested.” 

“I know,” Harry groaned. “But… oh, bugger, she’s here again!” 

He glanced over his shoulder, trying to decide if he could run for it. 

“Hi Harry.” 

“Oh, hi Romilda,” Harry said, turning back round and giving the younger girl a grim smile.

“Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?” 

“Well, I will be, yeah,” Harry said, trying desperately to think of something else to say. 

“We could go together,” Romilda suggested, fluttering her eyelashes. 

“Oh… I can’t,” Harry said lamely. 

“Why? Ron and Hermione will be going together, won’t they?” Romilda asked. 

“Well yeah, but we usually go together,” Ron said, trying to help Harry out. 

“Don’t you feel awkward?” Romilda asked, ignoring Ron and directing her question to Harry. 

Harry heard the door open behind him and on the spur of the moment decided what he was going to say. 

“Sorry Romilda, I’m already going with…” he turned round. “... Malfoy,” he finished trying not to look horrified. Ron appeared to choke on air as he began coughing.

Malfoy, hearing his name turned to look at Harry too, his eyes wide. “What?!” 

Harry jumped up and fixed Malfoy with a pleading look. “We’re, er, we’re going to Hogsmeade together this weekend aren’t we?” 

Malfoy opened his mouth to reply before catching sight of Romilda’s disbelieving expression. “Yeah, of course we are,” he said, raising an eyebrow at Romilda. “Got a problem with that, Vane?” 

Romilda made a face and simply walked away without answering. 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Malfoy. “Er, thanks for that,” he said. “She just won’t leave me alone.” 

“You owe me one, Potter,” Malfoy said, shaking his head. “You can buy me lunch at The Three Broomsticks at the weekend.” 

Harry looked at him in surprise. “What?” 

“Think about it, Potter,” Malfoy tutted. “If we aren’t seen in Hogsmeade together at the weekend, what do you think will happen next week?” 

“Oh, bugger,” Harry sighed. “I didn’t think of that.” 

“That’s your problem, Potter,” Malfoy said. “You _don’t_ think. And now, we’re going on a date this weekend. Meet you in the courtyard.” 

Harry slumped back into his chair beside Ron as Malfoy walked off smirking. “What have I done?” he whispered. 

Ron shook his head. “I don’t know, but I hope you’re taking plenty of money. Malfoy looks like he’ll be an expensive date!” he said with a grin.

“Not helping, Ron!” 

The weekend rolled around and, true to his word, Malfoy was waiting for Harry in the courtyard. 

“Potter,” he said by way of greeting. 

“Malfoy,” Harry sighed as he reached the blonde’s side. 

“Call me Draco,” Malfoy smirked. “Let’s go. I’m starving.” 

Harry suppressed a groan as they set off walking side by side. Catching sight of Romilda, he turned to look at Draco, wondering how far the blonde was willing to go to help him fool the girl. 

As though reading his mind, Draco took Harry’s hand.


End file.
